Unexpected
by dontblink93
Summary: When Jacob comes back to Forks there's a new Girl in town.... She's bitter, he's bitter... Can two bitter souls mend eachother? This is a crossover with a TV show... You DO NOT need to watch the show to enjoy this...
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

A Twilight/General Hospital Crossover

Preface

Maxie POV:

After the death of my beloved sister, Georgie, I had to leave Port Charles. I needed to find a remote place where no one could find me. I didn't want anybody from my previous live to find me because one: My boyfriend, Cooper Barrett, murdered my sister and two a mob war was brewing in Port Charles. I just wanted to get my ass out of there before I got killed. That's how I found Forks, that's how I found my Jacob. Little did I know what I was getting myself in to by falling in live with Jacob Black, a werewolf...

All I can say is life sucks...

Chapter 1

Jacob POV

I was running back to La Push when I first saw _Her_. At first all I could think of was stopping Bella's wedding. As I ran through Forks I saw her. Her blonde hair was shining in the moonlight. I knew then that I had imprinted.

I heard her mutter into her cell phone "No, Robin I'm not coming back. I have a house... No don't tell Mac where I am only you and Sam know...You know what I've done, Port Charles will be better off without me... You know what I've done...Okay number one: I faked a pregnancy and a miscarriage. Number two: I made that bet with Logan and cheated on Coop with him. Number three: I didn't believe Georgie when she said that Coop was the killer. If I had believed her she wouldn't be dead right now!"

At that point she broke down sobbing and there was nothing I could do. I promised myself that I would help her... From what she said she didn't sound anything like Bella. If I had a choice, well I wouldn't have chosen her as my soulmate, but she needed me. I changed into human form and got dressed.

"Miss?" I said.

"What? Leave me alone!"

"I don't think I can do that. I can't leave you like this."

"Why? You don't even know me. Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure. I'm Jake, and you are?"

"Maxie. Maxie Jones."

Maxie… Maxie Jones… She was my soulmate.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was walking home" I said "Do you need any help?"

"No not right now. I could use someone to show me around. Have you lived here long?" she asked.

"I've lived here my whole life."

"Great, pick me up tomorrow at noon."


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor General Hospital…

Maxie POV:

Jacob was so hot! He was tall dark and handsome. I needed the distraction. I probably shouldn't be starting a relationship. Part of me thought. I guessed it was my conscience, which sounded oddly like Georgie…

At about noon, Jacob picked me up and showed me around Forks and La Push. Then we started talking.

Jacob POV:

"So what brings you to Forks? Where are you from?" I asked

"Well, I'm from Port Charles, New York. A few months ago, my sister, Georgie, was murdered." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks… Well, that's not even the half of it. The guy who murdered her was my boyfriend. I was in love with him. Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

"Yes… I have…" I said in a strained voice, thinking of Bella.

She must have picked up on my tone, because the next thing she said was "What happened?"

Then I told her about Bella, though I left out the pack and the bloodsuckers.

"Dramatic, huh?"

"Compared to Port Charles… Well let's just say that's a normal day…"

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'd tell you but, I really don't know you and I've done some horrible things." She said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't think you could do anything too horrible." I said

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." She said.

Then we both leaned in and kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor General Hospital…

Maxie POV:

I just met Jacob, yet I was falling for him. I decided to call Sam (one of my only friends in Port Charles).

"Hello?" Sam answered

"Hey, it's me, Maxie."

"Where are you?! Everyone is freaking out. Mac and Lucky had the whole PCPD out looking for you, before you talked to Robin. But, she said she didn't know where you were…"

"Promise you won't tell Mac?"

"I promise."

"I'm in Washington State."

"Okay. How is it?"

"Well, I met somebody."

"Ooh! Who?"

"His name is Jacob…"

"Be careful Maxie. I know I'm pretty much the Queen of Sluts, but seriously be careful. Remember you thought Cooper was a good guy."

A while later Jake picked me up to go to Port Angeles for dinner.

During the ride we went through the regular small talk. Dinner went buy quickly. I actually had fun for the first time in a while (Without drugs, alcohol, or ruining my reputation.)

After dinner we drove to La Push and took a walk on First Beach.

He talked about Bella, the girl he loved. For some reason I didn't care. Usually I would have been extremely jealous. I guess I knew he needed somebody to listen. Honestly, being me I was glad that she chose the other guy, that way I got Jake to myself.

Then we stopped. "Maxie?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you believe in mythical creatures?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Like vampires?" I asked skeptical.

He'd stiffened at the word vampires.

"Yes… and werewolves."

"No, I don't really believe in that kind of thing. What about you?" I answered

"I have to, I'm a werewolf."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or General Hospital...

JPOV:

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"I'm a werewolf. There are ten of us in the pack."

"Okay. Yeah... Umm.. I'm gonna go now. Did you slip me something? I must be wasted." Maxie said

"No... Really I am!"

"Okay then... Show me!"

"Okay, you asked me to."

MPOV:

Jake pretty much exploded and in his place was an enormous reddish-brown wolf.

"Okay! I see!" I yelled terrified. "Change back!"

Then the wolf went behind a tree and Jacob appeared wearing nothing but cut-off jeans.

"How the hell...did you...become a werewolf?"

"It's in my blood..." He then proceeded to tell me about the Quilleute tribe's little secret...

"So what are you going to tell me next?" I asked after he was finished. "That vampires exist?"

Jacob laughed a humorless laugh. "Well yes. You know the guy that Bella chose over me, well he and his family are a coven of vampires... They're going to change Bella into one too."

"Why are you telling me this?" I demanded

"Maxie, we have... a special connection. I imprinted on you."

My life just could not be normal... Could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I think you get the picture... I don't own Twilight or GH

JPOV:

"What is imprinting?" Maxie asked warily.

I told her what imprinting was.

"You know, Jacob... I bet I could change your mind. I've done some horrible things. You don't want to spend your life with me."

"You can't. It's not up to me. But, go ahead tell me. I might as well know."

"Hmm... Okay I had an affair with a married man, I tried to commit suicide to get the said married man to stay with me. I faked a pregnancy and miscarriage, I made a bet with my petty enemies boyfriend that if he got her into bed then I would sleep with him, which I did. I dated a murderer, I didn't believe my sister when she told me that he was a murderer. On top of it all if I'd listened to her she'd still be alive! I'm also a horrible person to everybody!"

"First of all, it is not your fault your sister was murdered, from what you've told me of this guy, he probably would have killed her whether you believed her or not. Second, I may not like what you've done but I've done some crappy things myself."

"What have you done?" she asked me.

"First, well I grabbed Bella and kissed her against her will. Then I threatened to get myself killed if she didn't kiss me. I may not have done as many bad things as you, but I have done bad things. Maxie, I can't control imprinting. I'll be whatever you need."

"I think I need to go home now." she said.

"I'll take you." I told her

MPOV:

"Maxie," Jacob said, "We could be friends or date. I know you've been through a lot. I was invited to Bella's wedding on August Thirteenth, I'd like you to meet her... Before she becomes a bloodsucker."

"Sure." I answered. Might as well.

I wonder what Georgie would say if she were here.

Hmm... August Thirteenth... That gave me about two weeks to find a dress. What do you wear to a vampire wedding while attending with your werewolf-

What were Jacob and I? Friends? Dating? Soulmates? I had no idea...


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected

Chapter 6

JPOV:

When I got home I called Bella. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Bells, it's me."

"Jake! I'm so sorry! Edward told me he sent you an invitation. You don't have to come." Bella said.

"Bella, I'm coming to your and... Edward's wedding, and I'm bringing someone."

"Oh! Jake that's great! You imprinted?!" Bella asked, sounding happy.

"Yes. Her name is Maxie, and she's from New York."

"Umm... You have to meet her."

"Well... I'll meet her at the wedding."

"Yeah."

"Is she anything like you expected?"

"No... She's not what I expected. She's nothing like you."

"Jake..." Bella said, wary.

"Bella, I'm not after you anymore. I still love you, but I know why you chose him over me now. Anyway, she needs me."

"I'm so happy for you! Does she know about-?"

"She knows what I am. She knows what... Edward and his family are and she knows about you too."

"How did she take it?"

"At first? Well, she thought she was wasted. She was kind of a partier before her sister died."

"Oh. How did you meet?"

Then I told Bella how Maxie and I met.


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected

Chapter 7

MPOV:

I had met the rest of the pack and I was actually making friends with the only female werewolf, Leah. We had a lot in common, we're both very bitter.

Then one day, while Jacob was over, there was a knock on my door. I answered it and I couldn't believe who it was. There standing at my door were Spinelli, Lulu, and Johnny Zacchara. "What are you doing here?" I asked irritated.

As soon as he heard my tone, Jacob was standing over me protectively.

"The Jackal, the Blond One, and the Dennison of Darkness have come to bring the Bad Blond One back to Port Charles-" Spinelli said.

"What?" Jacob asked, trying not to laugh.

"He always talks like that." I told him.

"What Spinelli means is we're here to bring your ass back home. You're devastating Mac. He's already lost Georgie." Lulu said.

"We're also here to attend the wedding of the Jackal's cousin, the Clumsy One." Spinelli said.

"The Clumsy One? That definitely sounds like Bella." Jacob snickered.

"You know the Jackal's cousin?"

"Who's the Jackal?"

"He is." I said pointing to Spinelli.

"Well yeah... I know Bella, she's my best friend."

Great, the one place I go to get away from Port Charles, Spinelli is related to someone in town, who happens to be my intended's old love slash best friend.

"So, where's Logan?" I asked Lulu. "Did he finally figure out that you were a loser?"

"No, I figured out he was a loser. I'm with Johnny now." She shot back.

"Well I'm not going back. Port Charles is better of without me." I told her

"As much as I'd love to agree, Mac and Robin miss you. Did you know that Robin's pregnant? No I bet you didn't. You only care about yourself. Both of them already lost Georgie and now they've lost you."

JPOV:

After Maxie's "friends" left, she was pretty mad. I only had one thing to say.

"The Bad Blond One?" I asked, finally cracking up.

"Yes. Can you believe my sister was in love with that guy? I don't know why though. He called her 'Wise Georgie'. I can't believe Robin is pregnant... Why didn't she tell me?"

"Who's Robin?" I asked

"My adopted cousin... My adopted father, Mac, raised her Georgie and I. She's wanted a baby for so long... I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Maybe, she didn't want to rush you home... Maybe, she knew you needed time alone."

"Probably."

I decided to go to a lighter subject. "So this guy, Spinelli, calls himself the Jackal?"

"Yes. He's also the 'assassin of the Internet' and the 'grasshopper'."

I had to laugh at that.

"Jake... Does Bella know about me?" Maxie asked.

"Yes. I told her about you. She was very happy for me."

"Well okay, does she know that I know about the vampires?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good."

MPOV:

My dress for the wedding was simple and chic. It was just a simple black dress with silver jewelery.

When Jacob picked me up for the wedding, he asked me about Lulu, Johnny, and Spinelli, we hadn't spoken about them before, I had been too mad.

"Who were those people?" he asked.

"Well Lulu, is my enemy, Johnny is her boyfriend, he is also a mob boss-"

"A mob boss? As in he runs a mob?" Jacob interrupted.

"Yes. Spinelli also works for another mob."

"Why is that girl, Lulu, your enemy."

"I don't know... I mean I kind of had an affair with her brother and I faked a pregnancy and I made a bet with her ex-boyfriend, Logan, which caused them to break-up, they got back together though. Cooper once said that I just don't like Lulu because she never let me get away with anything." I said "Oh my God, I haven't mentioned Cooper since, well I figured out he killed Georgie."

"Maxie? Can I ask you? What happened to him?" Jacob asked and I knew who he was asking about.

"About a month after Georgie was murdered the results of the DNA test had come in. A few different men were tested, Cooper, Logan, Johnny Zacchara, and a few more. I thought it was Johnny... So did Mac, my Dad, he's the police commisioner. When the tests came in they were stolen before Mac got to see them. Cooper took them. Then Coop asked me to go to Canada with him. Then Logan, who was his best friend, found the test results and confronted him. A few hours later I went up to Cooper's apartment and found him hanging. He hung himself! He killed my sister! He tried to kill me... He didn't want her, he wanted to kill me." I told him.

"Wow, uh... Are you okay to go?"

"I'm fine. Jake, how many of... them are there?"

"Seven."

"You never told me... Do they drink-?" I asked nervous.

"No," he said, "They, unlike most of their kind, sustain themselves on animal blood."

"Why?"

"They say they don't want to be monsters." Jacob sneered.

"Jake... What does Bella look like? I have to know... Is there any competition?" I asked, insecure.

"Bella is beautiful... But, there's no competition." Jake said smiling.

"Well," I said, trying to mask my relief. "That sucks, I love competition." He saw right through me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV:

When I had walked down the aisle, I hadn't noticed anyone but Edward. He looked amazing in his black tuxedo. I always loved black in contrast to his pale skin.

At the reception I saw Jacob and a blond woman, who had to be Maxie. I went over to talk to them.

"Hi Jake! Thanks for coming. You must be Maxie, nice to finally meet you! Jake's told me a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Bella." Maxie said to me.

She seemed a little cold, that was understandable. She was probably overwhelmed too. Then I saw my cousin, Spinelli, who I hadn't seen in years. He'd always been a little... unique. He was very intelligent though.

"Excuse me," I told them. "I have to go see my cousin, Spinelli."

"You mean the guy who refers to you as 'the clumsy one'?" Jacob asked, snickering.

"He still does that?" I muttered under my breath, then I realized "How do you know about that?"

"I know him." Maxie said, smiling. "I can't imagine being related to him..."

"How do you know him?" I asked

"He was friends with my sister. Don't worry he calls me the 'Bad Blond one' and 'the snarkiest of siblings'. We're from the same town."

"Well, that's Spinelli for you." I sighed, causing Jake to start laughing.

Then I made my way over to see Spinelli with Edward by my side. He said he wanted to meet Spinelli, he had in Edward's words "A unique mind".

"Hi, Spinelli." I said.

"The Clumsy One! The Clumsy One's new husband! It is the Jackal's honor to attend your wedding!"

"Uh... Thanks Spinelli."

When we got back to the table Edward asked "The Clumsy One?"

MPOV:

I had to admit, the wedding was beautiful. I could easily tell who the vampires were... They were all inhumanly gorgeous. I was a little confused... The groom, Edward's, parents looked to be in their twenties, way to young to have a child getting married.. I asked Jake and he told me that none of the Cullen's were related, but the story was that all of them were "adopted".

Then the wedding began and I saw Bella... Bella was beautiful... I mean, in that girl next door kind of way. Everyone in the wedding party was wearing designer clothes. Kate Howard would have been proud.

When I met Bella, I was so nervous... I'm not the type to be intimidated by another woman. Bella was nice enough, but for some reason, I didn't want to be nice to her. She had broken Jacob's heart and Jake had loved her. He had loved her of his own free will. He didn't have a choice with me! He was stuck with me! He didn't love me!

"Hey Jake!" the father of the bride yelled.

"Hi Charlie," Jacob answered. "This is my date, Maxie."

"Hello, Maxie. I'm Charlie, Bella's father. I heard you moved here from the east."

"How-?"

"Charlie's chief of police. He and my dad are best friends."

"Oh."

"So Jake... I didn't expect you to be here." Charlie said looking uncomfortable.

"Bella's my best friend, Charlie, I wouldn't, miss her wedding for the world. Besides, Edward and Dr. Cullen saved my life, I'm very grateful to them" Jake said.

"Your a good friend Jake. I honestly wish she chose you. No offense Maxie." He added for my benefit. "You would never hurt her, Jake. You wouldn't leave her like he did."

"Charlie... Edward would never hurt Bella either, I assume you know why he left that time..." Jacob said.

I really didn't get what was going on... So after Charlie walked away, I asked Jake.

"Vampires saved your life?" I asked him.

"Yes, a few months back, well I got hurt pretty badly in a fight with a different group of vampires that the pack and the Cullen's teamed up to fight against. Dr. Cullen, saved my life."

"A vampire doctor?"

"Yes..."

"What was Charlie talking about Edward leaving Bella?"

"He left to keep her safe... I'll tell you the story in detail later. It's very long."

"Does her father know?" I asked, he knew what I meant.

"No... He has no clue about us either."

A few minutes later Edward walked over to us. "Hello Jacob, I'm glad the both of you came to the wedding. You must be Maxie." Edward said, acknowledging me. "We need to discuss the treaty. Can you meet us in the clearing tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I'll let the others know." Jake said, tense.

Edward nodded and walked back to Bella.

"What was that about?" I asked. "What treaty?"

"The first time the Cullens lived around here was during my grandfather's time, and a treaty was made between the pack and the vampires. They came back, seventy years later, and the treaty was put back in to place. The treaty says that if they bite, not kill, a human than we have a right to start a war."

"You told me they didn't eat humans!" I said, missing the "not kill" part.

"They don't. They want to turn her in to one of them." Jake explained.

"Does she know?" I asked. I couldn't imagine anybody wanting that.

"Yes," Jacob said, "It's what she wants." He wants her to stay human, or so he says, but he's agreed to change her for some reason."

"Why does she want to be one?"

"Vamps don't age, and they're very hard to kill. She wants to be with him forever." Jacob said

"As much as I hate to say it Jake, I can understand how she feels, why she wants that." I told him.

"Well, now that I've met you Maxie, I understand why she chose him." Then he leaned down and kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected

Chapter 9

JPOV:

Everything was going great, Maxie and I were going strong, but one day she called me and said "Jake, we have a problem, Lulu, Johnny, and Spinelli found out about, well, your secret."

"I'll be right over." I said.

MPOV:

About a week after the wedding, I answered my door and Lulu, Johnny, and Spinelli are there with grave faces.

"Maxie," Lulu said,"Robin asked Spinelli to look up Jacob, and we found some things out about your boyfriend and he also found some things out about his cousin's new family, we think their connected. You'd better sit down."

"What?" I asked, nervous, how could they possibly know?

"Well,Bad Blond One, as much as the Jakal, Blond One and Dennison of Darkness wish not to believe it, I have found that your boyfriend is a w-w-werewolf and that the Clumsy One's new husband is over a hundred years old." Spinelli said.

"That can't be!" I lied, trying to sound outraged.

"Listen, Maxie, I know we never really got along, but Georgie would want me to help you." Lulu said, "It's true."

"Okay, I have to call Jake."

"How do they know?" Jacob asked me as soon as he got in the door.

I told him the whole story.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"I'll call Sam and the Cullens."

"Okay."

"Hi," Jake said to the three in the living room after he called everybody. "In a few minutes my pack leader and Bella and her family will be here, then we'll explain. So maybe you should drop the gun." He added to Johnny.

"Until I know what the hell is going on I'm not dropping the gun! My first priority is to protect Lulu." Johnny said.

"Sorry to tell you this, but that gun won't hurt, me or anybody on their way here, and we won't hurt any of you." Jake said.

"Still not dropping the gun." Johnny said.

"Jake! What happened?" Bella asked as she and the Cullens got in the house. I had to admit, she looked very different, they'd changed her.

JPOV:

They'd changed Bella, I would've probably taken this harder, but we had bigger problems.

"Your cousin was looking up information on me because somebody in Maxie's family asked him to. I guess he looked Edward up too. Apparently, he's a hacker." I explained.

"I guess we'd better tell them the whole story." Sam said.

"That would be best." Carlisle agreed

"You should know that when we tell you this, your life will change. You must never share this information with anybody. There are those of our kind who would kill you for just knowing too much." Carlisle told them.

"Well," Johnny said, "I have a lot of people trying to kill me."

"They wouldn't compare to our kind, we're vampires." Edward said.


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected

Chapter 10

JPOV:

"Oh my god." said Lulu

"And- And now the Clum- Bella, are you a v-vampire too?" Spinelli asked, shocked. I could understand where he was coming from, nobody wanted _that_ for their family.

"Yes, I am a vampire. I chose this life. But, if the Volturi, kind of a royal family of vampires, was to find out, you may not have a choice. You'd either be turned, if you have an ability they want, or used to sustain them.." Bella said.

"Wait a second..." Lulu said sounding terrified, but she was brave. Anyone could see that. "Don't vampires drink blood? Human blood?"

"Most of our kind do sustain themselves with humans, but we don't. We sustain ourselves on animal blood." Carlisle explained.

"Okay," Johnny said, turning to Sam and I. "So how many of you are there?"

"Ten." I told him.

"That's all." Carlisle said, "You don't need to know anymore than what we've told you. No one here will hurt you. We're actually leaving so you'll be safe from our kind." Carlisle said.

MPOV:

"I can't believe that they found out! Spinelli of all people!" I said to Jake after everybody left.

"Well, they did. It's not any body's fault. What's done is done." Jake said, calm. His face looking like Sam's.

"What are you talking about? Spinelli is the one to blame!" I said

"No, Maxie, he was trying to keep you safe. I don't think you realize how dangerous I am!"

"You're not dangerous, Jake." I countered.

"Have you seen Emily?!" He asked me. "Sam gave her the scars on her face! He lost control!"

"You have never lost control around me Jacob." I countered. "And you know what?! Sam and Emily are doing just fine! I don't care if your dangerous! I don't care! I never thought I'd say this for a while, but I love you! And I've been in love with dangerous men before!"

"You've never been in love with a werewolf before."

"Lets see, my ex murdered my sister! You would never murder anybody!" I yelled, trying to get through his thick skull.

He looked at his watch, "I have to go. I'm on duty. I'll be over later."

"Fine." I said, still a little mad. Usually I would be livid, but I couldn't really get too angry at Jake.

JPOV:

After I was done with my shift I went back to Maxie's place.

"Hello." She said as she opened the door. She was still a little pissed off at me.

"Maxie, I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized. "I was being a jerk."

"You're forgiven." Maxie said

"I'm glad, I was worried you held grudges."

"Usually, I do." Maxie said, smiling, "Be warned. I let you off the hook...this time."

"Well, hopefully there won't be a next time." I said, right before I kissed her.

**A/N: The next chapter is the epilogue, but I do have a sequel that involves Maxie and Jacob going to Port Charles, Carlisle working in General Hospital and the Cullens living in Port Charles... The Volturi WILL be involved in the sequel...**

**Also, check out my good friend Jess's fic Deception: **/s/4157825/1/


End file.
